LOZ: Battle for Hyrule
by KennethLestrade
Summary: A war for Hyrule's future begins. Will the princess be victorious? Only a hero from a different time can determine the outcome. Victory? or defeat? Idon't own any rights to the Zelda franchise. Rated M for language and future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_CLASH!_

The sound of metal hitting metal echoed through the village. Guards dropping like flies throughout the village. The trained assassins were to much of a match for the royal guards. Only one could hold his own against the intruders, a young blond boy, Sheik. He ran through the village to see if here were any survivors. He checked in several of the safe houses hidden in the village, most were still filled with refugees, others were not so lucky. The stench of blood filled the village, making the boy's nose wrinkle in distaste. He stood on the highest roof in the town looking over, seeing only assassins marching through it, headed by their leader, a man with dark skin and dark orange hair. A very expensive looking jewel was placed on the leader's forehead. Ganondorf, is the name of the leader of a desert civilization that is slowly growing in power. Sheik stood there, covered in blood, and clenched his fists in hatred for the man. He continued to stare at the man, and did not notice his enemy nearing closer to him. Had it not been for the cracking of an old roof tile, he would have been killed. Sheik managed to get out of the way before the sword was slashed across his back. He managed to get several meters away without being detected, his pursuer still hot on his trail. The whistling of kunai knife was heard by his acute hearing. A throwing needle was slid from blood covered arm wrappings and thhrown at the incoming projectile, averting it from its intended path. Landing on a roof some distance from his original position, he turned to face his attacker. Swords were drawn as the assassin asked Sheik a question.

"Why not just follow Ganondorf-sama and save your life! Its pointless, if I don't kill you he will!" the assassin shouted as their blades clashed.

"Because, my loyalty lies in the royal family, it lies in those who will keep this proud kingdom alive and prosperous!" Sheik shouted as they pushed away.

"Why follow the leaders of a kingdom who can barely keep it alive? The _"royal family"_ has been reduced to the king, his daughter, and the royal attendent. There is no reason to follow such a small number. So just give in!" the assassin caught Sheik off guard and slice open his left arm, cutting the majority of the muscles in the process, rendering it useless.

"So? Not even _Ganondorf-sama_," he said the name mockingly, "has ben able to penetrate the castle walls. He can't reach the last hope for this kingdom. So before I kill you answer me this, this man has promised you power and riches beyond those of your dreams, correct? And yet he has not delivered, why answer to such a man!" Sheik shouted,slicing the man's arm off. He shouted in pain. red cowl dropped to reveal the face of a boy not much older than Sheik.

"Ganondorf-sama is the promise for this land. He's all any of us has, we follow his orders without fail, not matter what the cost. If I were to kill you here, I would die a hero. So, as stated by, before I kill you, answer this, why do you care so much for the royal family?"

"The same reason you follow that man, they are the promise for this land, and they are all I have. Which is why I can't die here, not until I have slain him. So then my oath to protct her highness shall be fulfilled. So now, my foe, I say good-bye, you were a worthy opponent." with that, Sheik impaled the man through his heart, causing the body to become limp, and fall from his now blood covered blade. It was returned to its sheath. He looked back to the army and its leader as they made its way to the gates leading out of the village and to the castle. The journey to the castle from the town was several hours, walking in an army that size anyway. In Sheiks current condition, he could probably make it to the castle one, maybe two hours before the army, but that was a big maybe. Sheik began his sprint to the castle, keeping a long way from the army.

After his long run to the castle, he looked back to see the army about halfway across the field that connected the entire kingdom. He made it faster here than he thought, though with his arm untreated fropm his earlier encounter, he was in great pain. He managed to get to the main corridor of the castle. He ran to the nearest guards. "Tell everyone in the castle to head for the safe house quickly, an army is on its way to kill the royal family and seize the kingdom." the blond said holding his wounded limb.

"The army who's been seizing the surrounding areas?" Sheik nodded. "Yes my lord!" the guard ran off and began the task he was given. Sheik made it to the massive throne room doors. He pushed one open enough to slip inside.

"Your majesties, the army that has seized major areas around this land has set its sights on your lives, please head for the safe house, I have already informed the guards, please, head for the safe house, there isn't much time left." Sheik collapsed to one knee. A yound girl with blond hair ran to him from her throne.

"Sheik! Are you alright?" she moved her hand from his blood soaked one, moving his hand in the process. "Sheik! Your badly injured! Impa! Please! Tend to him!" she shouted looking at a strongly built dark skinned woman with dark gray standing near the thrones.

"Thank you, Zelda-hime, but I'm fine." Sheik said trying to stand, only to fall back down.

"Nice try but I'm not an idiot." she tapped his head lightly with her fist, "And drop the damn formalities Sheik, you know I don't like that." Zelda said trying to remove the blood covered wrappings from his arms and legs, causing several needles and smoke bombs to fall from them. "I really wish you'd stop doing this, one of these days your goning to go out there and you won't come back!" tears began to fill her eyes. Impa came over with a strange ointment, as well as clean bandages and a small canteen filled with cold water. She poured the water on the wound, and applied the stinging ointment.

"You really should be more careful Sheik. Zelda's right you know, one of these, you might not come back." she continued to apply the ointment. "This is a blood clotting ointment, it should keep you from bleeding anymore, and it should help the wound scab over and heal sooner, so no wiping it off no matter how much it stings! Understood!" Impa shouted as she finished applying the substance.

"Yes Obaa-san. Thank you." Sheik stood up, his arm limp at his side. "I need to make sure everyone is getting out, come on." Sheik began to walk out. Zelda grabbed his right arm.

"Hold on." Zelda removed the decoration on the front of her dress signifying her as royalty and made a sling out of it for his left arm. "There, now be careful not to damage the other one." she scolded playfully at him.

"I'll be fine, I've been your protector since we were kids, don't worry about me." Sheik said with a smile. Her tear filled cerulean eyes met his soft and almost playful crimson ones. "Don't worry. By the way..." Sheik leaned to her ear, "I hid _**IT**_ in the safe house, its under the stone we drew on as kids." Sheik hugged her and ran out the door. Zelda quickly regained composure.

"Come on, we need to go." Zelda said running out the door as well.

"Zelda!" Impa shouted, but she was gone.

Zelda made it to the safe house long before her father or Impa, however every maid and guard in the castle was there. She looked around and saw the rock Sheik had mentioned. She moved it and found a package wrapped in leather. "There you are. I want everyone to stay here. I'll be back soon, when my father arrives, please tell him I left to find something." Zelda ran back out and ran in the direction she knew she'd find that something she wanted. She heard the sounds of marching feet and clashing metal. She ran for the top of the nearest hill, and looked over it, to see the army marching past an injured Sheik fighting an enemy, and the enemy had the upper hand. "Sheik!" she shouted to herself. She ripped off her formal gown to reveal a form fitting outfit similar to Sheik's, only her's was a lighter blue. She unwrapped the package she found in the safe house to reveal a two bladed rapier. "Sheik!" she shouted, this time audible to the young man. He looked up to see his old friend. Zelda came down onto his opponents face and sent her blade through his chest. "Sheik! We need to save everyone, the only way to do that is to kill Ganondorf. But whether you like it or not, you need my help, so come on!" she pulled her blade loose and ran for the front of the army, attacking anyone in her way. One man was able to block her one hit killer and almost cut her in the same manner Sheik was. "I, Zelda Hikari Hyrule, heiress to the throne, shall be your executionor!" Zelda plunged her blade into her opponents chest before he could continue.

"Zelda! Stop this senseless killing! Forget the grunts, head for the leader!" Sheik shouted, punching his attacker in the stomach. "We need to head for Ganaondorf, not these minions, they're simply wasting our time and drainging our energy!" he shouted, kicking one onto his back. Sheik and Zelda continued there assault to the front lines of the army, having to fight several enemies along the way. They made it to the front of the army and stared at the man before them. He stood tall, large body casting a shadow upon them. He turned to face them, a power lust hidden behind his amber colored eyes.

"So, you're the ones who have been causing the rucuss in my army. Why are you causing such problems?" said Ganondorf, his words seeming to push down on their very bodies. "I don't like trouble makers, so prepare to die!" he pulled a large sword flowing with dark energy from his back, and swung it at Sheik and Zelda. They both barely managed to get away. "Defying me shall be your end!" he swung the sword again, turning it side ways, so a flat blunt side was hitting them.

"Zelda! Look out!" Sheik shoved Zelda out of the way, and was smacked in the back by the large metal blade's side, sending him several feet from the man.

"SHEIK!" she shouted, rushing to the man's side.

"Zelda, run, now. If you don't you'll surely be killed." Sheik coughed up some blood. Zelda began to cry again. "I'll be fine, just run, get out of here as soon as you can." Sheik coughed again.

"No! I won't leave you know!" tears began to flow without restraint. "I want leave you here to die! I won't leave my best friend just to save myself! I refuse!" Zelda picked up her weapon once more and pointed at the warlord. "You! You shall pay for this! All your evil will be cleansed today! Prepare for death!" Zelda charged at the larger man. An evil smirk fell on his lips. He swung his arm at the princess and sent her to the ground. "I will not give that easily!" she charged again, the result was the same.

"Foolish girl! You have no idea of the power I control!" Ganondorf's grip returned to the large, ancient saber. Ganondorf swung his blade. Zelda moved and the ground shattered under its weight, causing stones to fly everywhere, including the direction of a now unconcious Sheik.

"No!" Zelda dove in front of the boy, a cloud of dust kicked up.

"I told you, you cannot win!" Ganondorf began to laugh, but stopped when he heard movement. He looked behind him. "What?! That's not possible!" The rubble was on the ground in front of the two teens, a blue diamond protecting them.

"Didn't I tell you I wouldn't fall so easily!" the crystal disappeared and she charged again.

"Insulent brat! I don't know what that was, but I can tell you it won't be happening again!" he swung the blade again, he was sure it would hit her. Before it came into contact with her, there was a green blur, and she was gone. "What! Where are you!" before there was an answer he was kicked in the back of the head, he stumbled slightly. A figure flipped over his body, it was Zelda. "Woman, I have no idea how your doing this, but I will stop it!" he swung his blade once more, the same green blur was there. He saw a glimpse of green light coming from behind him he quickly turned to block an attack coming from the princess' blade.

"Die!" she shouted pushing at him. Ganondorf merely pushed back.

"Foolish girl just die already!" Ganondorf pulled the blade back and lunged at her. Zelda held up her blade in defense, and began to glow blue. The blades connected, and much to Ganondorf's surprise, her sword did not shatter. "What manner of magic is this!"

"This is the true potential of my blade. Skylark has a mystic ability that allows me to infuse it with my magical powers. What you just witnessed was its wisdom ability, Sapphire Skylark. Now for the power ability, Ruby Skylark!" Zelda's blade began to glow bright red, and she began to push Ganondorf away. Ganondorf jumped back.

"So, the rumors were true, this generation's princess has the powers of the gods. Nevertheless, you shall die, and I shall be the one to do it!" Ganondorf charged at Zelda, knocking her to the ground, and Bloody Skylark out of her hands. He want for the finishing blow, when, suddenly, Skylark was back in Zelda's possesion. "What!"

"Skylark's courage ability, Emerald Skylark. It makes it so Skylark always returns to my possesion." Skylark began to glow. "And now I shall combine all of its abilities, I call on the power of Shining Skylark!" Skylark shone with a bright white light. Ganondorf simply made a _'hmph'_ noise. The batle raged, each one matching the other, with no signs of giving in, until Ganondorf unleashed something that was not expected.

"You've shown me your abilities, now I'll show you mine!" Ganondorf's hand and blade had shroud of dark purple energy surrounding it. He swung his blade at her. She held up Shining Skylark to block the attack, but the power from his strike knocked Shining Skylark from her hand once more. Zelda flew back several feet, and his saber met the ground shattering it again. This time several of the shards of stone stopped in the air. They were surrounded by the same energy that surrounded his blade. The shard seemed to sharpen themselves into needles and lunged themselves at the princess. She held her arms up over her face in defense. The same blue crystal appeared. "Not this time princess!" the stone needles pierced her sheild and flew into her. None of them hit any vital points. "Sorry princess, but this is now my kingdom!" Ganondorf walked off and left the two teens on the ground. Sheik was still unconcious, but Zelda had a little energy left.

"Need...someone...to help..." Zelda coughed. She held up her hand and the symbol of the royal family appeared. "Please, send someone who can help..." a glowing door appeared below the symbol. A figure approached her. . .

LOZ

"Liiiiiiink!" Roy whined, "Why are you being so mean today!"

"I'm not being mean, I'm just doing my job, Midna doesn't want anyone to disturb the Indigo-Gos while they're setting up." Link said, putting a cup on the shelf.

"Link your being mean and you know it! Just let me see them!" Roy complained.

"Shut up, I got to go get something out of the back, _**you stay here**_! Link pointed his finger at the red head. Roy stuck his tounge out at his friend. Link pushed past the door dividing the club from the "employees only" part of the building. Link looked around for a replacment light bulb. He found the box and pulled the bulb out. He was about to head back, when he saw a strange symbol show before him. _"What the hell is that?!"_ Link though. Before he could move, the ground began to glow, and he appeared to be sinking through it "What the hell?! Help!" he shouted, but to no aveil. He sank through the floor into a glowing corridor, he saw a door at the end, and he walked forward. He came out into a gloomy, sunsetting world. "Where am I?" Link looked around, then in front of him, to see a beaten bloody woman, "Oh my god! Hello! Miss, are you okay?!" Link held her torso in his arms, "Hello, please wake up!" he shook her a little. She slowly stirred awake.

"Who...are you?" she asked in a weak voice.

"My name is Link? Who are you, what happened?" Link asked.

"I'm Princess of the Hyrule, Zelda. I summoned you here to help me reclaim my kingdom.

"What?" Link looked around, and saw smoke erupting from a castle not to far off. He saw dead bodies surrounding him. He was in pure terror, He had no idea what was going on. _"Could be this the great battle for Hyrule that our books mentioned? And if it is, how and why am I here? And how am I going to get back home?"_ he thought, he looked at the girl, than back up at the smoke filled sky.  


* * *

  
AN: Just needed to say this. Roy isn't like, Fire Emblem Roy. Roy is one of my o.c.s for the Zelda series. just needed to put that. Hope you enjoyed it! 


	2. Chapter 2

Link looked around the area again. He saw the girl, in his arms, and a weapon not far from her. He looked further off he saw another body. He wore a similar outfit to the girl; he assumed he knew her. "Come on." he picked up the girl, bridal style and walked towards the other person. He made it to the body and found that he was a boy, around the same age as the girl. "Hey! Dude? You okay?" Link asked, shaking the boy slightly. The boy's eyes opened to reveal a crimson color. He saw the girl in Link's arms. He went wide-eyed.

"Princess? Princess!" Sheik shouted. He went to get up, when the pain in his arm returned, worse than before. He grabbed at the wound and cringed. Link went to help him, but was stopped. "No! I'm okay! We need to help her!" Sheik got to his feet shakily, wiping some blood from the corner of his mouth. Sheik took a few steps and almost fell over again. "Dammit. My wounds are far more severe than I had anticipated."

"You sure you'll be okay?" Link asked walking to him.

"How dare you speak to me in such a familiar manner! I am her majesty's royal guard! You are some low life summoned here by mistake!" Sheik shouted at the boy. Link grew angry.

"Hey! I don't give a shit who the hell you are! No one insults me and gets away with it!" Link growled at the man.

"Insulent brat!"

"Rude bastard!"

"Enough you two." the girl mumbled weakly. They both looked down at her.

"Princess! Are you alright?" the injured blond asked.

"Yes, are you Sheik?" she asked. Tears welled in the corners of his eyes, then he nodded

"So long as you are okay, I am as well." Sheik took her hand in his. "So long as you still breath I am fine."

"I hate to break this up, but you both are bleeding to death." Link interupted.

"How dare you interupt her majesty! You shall pay dearly!"

"Sheik!" she shouted.

"Yes your highness?" Sheik quickly turned to her.

"Enough, the spirits summoned him here for me. He must be our savior, or they would not have traversed time's river looking for him." Zelda looked up at a confused Link.

"What do you mean savior?! I'm an idiot, a goofball, I can't even get a decent grade in Algebra!" Link shouted. "I mean, yeah I guess I have decent fighting skills, but I'm no savior!"

"If the princess says the spirits chose you, than I shall not argue, but I will say that if you get the princess harmed, then you shall pay dearly." Sheik said, glaring at the other blond with crimson eyes. Link took a small step back. "Now we need to find somewhere safe to hide ourselves, should Ganondorf find us."

"Ganondorf?" Link asked looking down at the princess.

"I'll explain later, just get me to the town please? Sheik will show you the way. I need some rest." the girl pointed off in the opposite direction from where they were. Her hand then fell limp and she once again embraced unconciousness. Link stared down at her, then at Sheik, who began to walk.

"Come now, it will take some time to get to the castle town, especially in our states." Sheik continued to walk off. Link noticed his sling loosening. He jogged up beside him.

"That sling, it's about to come undone." Sheik looked at the knot, and it was indeed true. The knot on his sling was loose.

"Thank you." Sheik adjusted it as best he could. "You said you had decent fighting skills, correct?"

"I guess, nothing formal, no actual style, just basic street fighting." Link explained.

"You mean that barabric street fighting?!" Shieik exclaimed. "That fowl form of brawling has no place in this kingdom!"

"It's all I can do." Link muttered. Sheik simply stared down at him.

"We'll need to change that as soon as we possibly can." Sheik winced a little at the pain in his arm. His eyes then narrowed and looked ahead of them. He pushed Link behind some large rocks and crouched down, peering around them. Link glared at him. "There's someone over there." Sheik motioned around the rock. Link looked around the rock to see two of the assassins standing and conversing amongst themselves. "It's the Gerudo."

"The who?" Link asked.

"The one's who did this to me and my princess." Sheik explained.

"So, the enemy?"

"If you want to put it so blandly, then yes, the enemy." Sheik said, pulling his sword form it's sheath. Link noticed this.

"Woah, wait! Theres no way you can take them both on. Let me help you." Link went to move, only to be shoved back.

"No, you're not trained for this. Stay here and if anyone comes near you, take her majesty, and run past me and head for the town. Once there, you should be safe for a small amount of time." Sheik pulled the sword from its place and attacked. He managed to hold them both off for a short while. But soon, the pain in his arm was to incredible and he collapsed from the unbearable sensation. Link saw this. Then the two men looked in Link's direction. Link panicked. He moved one rock and put the girl behind it. He then slid the rock back in place, keeping her out of view. Link jumped from behind the rock and threw himself at the two men. The two men, caught a bit off guard by the prescence of a random boy, took a few steps back. Link jumped in and swung with his left arm, connecting with one of their faces. He stumbled back.

"Annoying brat!" the other shouted. He pulled a sword form it's place and went to swing at Link. Link held his arm up as a defense. Link shut his eyes tight and waited for the impact. But he did not feel any blade slice open his arm. All he heard was metal hitting metal. Link opened his eyes, expecting to see the blond boy standing over him, defending him, but he was holding something. It looked like a shield. He ran back a few feet and looked at the shield. It was made of what appeared to be steel. The front had a silver border, with the majority being a cloudy, dark royal blue. There were two silver markings surrounding a set of three gold triangles arranged in the form of a pyramid. Underneath it was a strange red design. It looked like a bird.

"What in the world?" Link marveled at the mysterious shield. It was light, yet seemed sturdy. Link looked up again to see that the two men came charging at him again. In a panic, Link held up the shield and the two attackers' swords hit the shield. He pushed back, causing the two attackers to stumble backward. Link held the shield in front of him and charged. he crashed into the two and they fell. Link stood over them. He took the shield and smacked it against their skulls as hard as he could. He looked down and saw their faces bleeding. He backed away, realizing what he had just done. "Oh lord." he muttered. He then heard coughing. Looking to his side he remembered the blond boy. He ran to him, only to be told to stop.

"Come closer and you'll set it off." he said. Link looked around and saw nothing.

"Set off what?"

"The trap they set." the older boy pointed to Link's feet. Just in front of his left foot was a thin wire, nearly invisible to his eyes. "Don't move. Just back away slowly. Retreive the princess and let's get going."

"R-Right." Link stuttered. He backed away and went back to the rock sancuary he had placed the girl in. He slid the rock out of the way and looked at her sleeping face. He noticed a strap of, what appeared to be, leather on the ground near the rocks. He attached it to the shield and He picked her up again and walked back towards the other boy, stepping over the trip wire in the process. "So, we need to head to the town?"

"Yes. But we must be stealthy. If we are discovered, we will surely be killed." Sheik explained. Link physically gulped. "If you were chosen by the gods, then prove that to me now. Prove your worth to the protector of her majesty." Sheik added.

"Uh, yes sir." Link said tentatively. With the girl in his arms, Link made his way down the path with the older blond boy. Their trek was long and arduous. They were walking through the rocky area with a castle on it's horizon. Soon they came to a space betweentwo large rocks. They walked through the makeshift gate and came out into a large field. It was a vast field; all that could be seen was grass with mountains and a village off in the distance. "This place, what is it?" Link asked.

"Hyrule Field. I connects all places in the kingdom. But you can learn more about that later. We need to get her highness to the village." Sheik began to run off towards what looked like distant rooftops. Link was amazed the man could run in his condition. Link ran after him.

"This village, it wouldn't happen to be called Kakariko would it?" Link asked. Sheik turned towards Link, a bit surprised.

"How do you know of the sacred hidden village?" Sheik haulted. He turned and glared at the blond. His crimson eyes were menacing.

"I studied it in school. I was told it fell centuries ago." Link explained. Sheik looked at him, puzzled.

"What are you speaking of? The education system would never tell about the hidden village. It's the hidden village for a reason. And what do you mean that it fell centuries ago? It was never attacked until today!" Sheik argued.

"I'm only telling you what I was told! You don't need to complain!" Link retorted. He looked back down at the princess. "Look, now is not the time to be arguing, we need to get her to this village so they can take care of her, and you." Link looked at the man's arm. Sheik saw this and put his hand over the wound.

"This is nothing, we need to get the princess to safety. Then we can come up with a plan of attack against Ganondorf." Sheik scanned the surrounding area. Link assumed he was trying to find any enemies. Link suddenly froze up. His stare went blank. His face was expressionless. Sheik turned back to him, and noticed the boy's blank expression. "What is wrong?" Sheik almost demanded. Link gave no response. "I asked you a question!" Still no reaction. "Dammit child, answer me!" No response still. After a moment. Link's eyes opened again. The once dark blue color had now lightened to a royal blue, and they had a slight glow to them. He set the girl down in the soft grass. Link looked around the ground and saw something. He knelt down and plucked it from it's place. It was brown, and shaped like a horseshoe. Link put it to his lips and blew into it, emitting a sound. He played a small tune on the grass. "That's horse grass. But only one horse still recognizes that noise. To bad it never comes to whoever uses it. It only comes to it's master." Sheik scoffed at Link.

"Wait for it." said Link. Within a few seconds, a horse's whinny could be heard coming in closer. Sheik watched as a copper colored horse made it's way towards them. It's mane was as white as snow. "Hello Epona, did you miss me?" Link asked petting the animal. It neighed in response. Sheik looked a bit shocked.

"Amazing," Sheik muttered, "simply amazing. Only Raven could ever call that horse."

"Who do you think is calling her now?" Link said turning to him. Sheik looked a bit surprised. No. It couldn't be. Was it possible?

"No. It cannot be you. You died over a year ago. Raven, you can't be alive." Sheik took a few steps back.

"I never claimed I was my old friend." Link turned and looked at the sky. "I am a spirit borrowing the body of this boy." The blond put his hands in his pockets.

"I can see that Raven."

"I miss the realm of the living. The sun is so beautiful here, just like-" The blond's head shot in Sheik's direction, "Felicia! How is she doing? Is she alright?"

"The house was lost. But she is alright." Sheik answered. The other boy sighed in relief. "And so is Faye." The boy's eyebrow went up.

"Faye?"

"Your daughter Raven. Though she should have been named Lynette or Macy. She is the very quintessence of her father." Sheik smiled behind his cowl. The other blond's eyes became blurred.

"I'm so happy," He quickly wiped away the tears. "that she is okay. And I have a healthy baby girl as well." He sniffled. "Here is the Blade of the Kingdom getting sappy over his family."

"It's normal for a man to be happy about his family." Sheik said calmly. "But we really need to be getting Her Majesty to the Hidden Village." The two looked down at the sleeping princess.

"I know. Epona." The horse came back to his side. "I want you to listen to this boy. He shall be your new master. I thank you for serving me. Now you must serve him. And Sheik!" Sheik's head snapped up.

"Yes sir!"

"Take care of this kid. He's only going to be able to save this land with a good teacher. And judging from your appearence, you are being reckless again. Try and calm yourself and stop trying to be the hero. Leave that to the real heroes my friend. Take care." The light blue glow faded from the teens eyes and they returned to their dark blue color.

"You take care too Raven." Sheik quietly added.

"Who the hell is Raven?" Link asked. Sheik stared at him angrily. Link noticed the horse. "Holy shit! Where did this thing come from!?" Link jumped behind Sheik.

"I have to train this baffoon?" Sheik muttered under his breath. "This horse is named Epona. She once belonged to the head of the Royal Guard. However he died a year ago defending Lake Hylia and the Zora River. I have been instructed to give her to you."

"You mean, Sir Raven's horse is being given to me?" Link asked, gently running his hand on the hors'es caramel colored fur.

"Yes." Sheik paused then cocked an eyebrow. "Wait, how do you know of Sir Raven?"

"Raven the Fearless, as he is remembered in the history books of my time, has been rumored to be the ancestor of someone in the tri-town area where I live. It's said that the heir or heiress can't leave that area because Sir Raven's soul is holding the family there." Link explained. He picked up the unconcious girl and placed her on the horse's back. The small caravan began to move towards their original destination. "It is said that he died defending the main waterway transport system for the entire kingdom. Unknown to him, he had a child named Faye with Lady Felicia, the daughter of a noblemen. It is told that because Raven wasn't of noble lineage, Lady Felicia disgraced her family and she was disowned. Unfortunately, the noblemen's other children were killed during the war, and thus he had no more grandchildren, leaving the soul heiress to the noble history gone. All other nobles and their families were said to have been killed, and thus, no noble lineage was left and the kingdom became a land of peseants." Link explained. Sheik looked at him.

"No nobles left? Surely that's not possible. The Royal Family must have survived."

"If I remember correctly the King was killed when the invaders seized the castle." Link explained.

"Dammit." Sheik clenched his working fist. "What happened after that?!" he demanded. Link took a step away from him.

"I don't know. We were going to learn about that later on." Link looked away. Sheik clenched his eyes shut.

"Dammit! First I almost let her majesty die, and now the King is dead. I am not fit to be Sir Raven's replacement." Sheik said solemnly. "I am not fit to be considered the greatest member of the Royal Guard."

"There's something you need to remember though," Link began, "she is still alive. So you failed once. Sure it'll hurt you, but right here and now, we need to make sure we don't fail in saving this girl. If we do that then things will be over." Sheik walked quietly and listened. Link was right. He has failed once, and right now, he must make sure he doesn't fail again. "Now how much longer until we get to this hidden village? The both of you need to get some medical attention, and quickly."

"Well, if I remember correctly, on foot it will take us the rest of the day, maybe even into the morning." Link looked down, a bit saddened by the words. "However, if we rode in on Epona, we might be able to make it there sooner."

"That's a great plan, but there's no way in hell all three of us can fit on this horse. Maybe two of us, but not all three." Link looked at the horse, then back at Sheik.

"Boy, what you fail to realize is that my body has been trained to perform far passed that of a normal person's peak performance. Even in my current state, I can still keep up with a charging horse." Sheik walked passed the horse. "You do know how to ride a horse, right?"

"Well, yeah. I haven't ridden one in a while, but I'm sure I'll do fine." Link said, mounting the steed. "By the way, you never actually told me your name." Sheik cracked a smile behind his cowl.

"Sheik. My name is Sheik." he said, looking up at the boy.

"It's nice to meet you Sheik." Link smiled at the blonde. Link turned his attention back to the horse and the girl in his lap. "We need to get going. The longer it takes, the higher the chance for this girl not making it is."

"That's the Princess! Not 'this girl'!" Sheik shouted angrily. the two stared at each other again before Sheik leaned away. He took a breath. "You are right. Let us get going. We need to make sure her majesty is alright." Link nodded at him.

"Yes sir!" Link said. Sheik began running next to the horse. He soon started to pick up pace. Link looked at the injured boy in shock. He was right, he could perform far beyond normal limits, even in a severely injured state. Soon, the horse had to gallop to stay even with the other boy. The sun began to set as the two took off towards the dense area of trees.


End file.
